This relates generally to electronic devices and components for electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones include numerous electronic and mechanical components. Care should be taken that these components are durable, attractive in appearance, and exhibit good performance. Tradeoffs must often be made. For example, it may be difficult to design a robust mechanical part that is attractive in appearance. The designs for attractive and compact parts and parts that perform well under a variety of operating environments also pose challenges.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved electronic devices and parts for electronic devices.